Julian Konzern vs Fanfiction (oh boy)
by The Demon Of Sloth
Summary: Julian discovers the beautiful realm of fanfiction with his family and friends. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Nero

**Description** : Julian discovers the beautiful realm of fanfiction with his family and friends. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

It was just another regular day. Julian was at his desk writing on some important documents or whatever. The atmosphere was calm and it enabled him to get his work done quickly without any distractions.

Just as he finished signing the final document, the door to his room slammed open and an energetic young boy came running towards him.

"BIGGG BROOOOOO!" Nero yelled as he tackled his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Poor Julian was unprepared and was sent crashing down onto the floor.

After recovering from the shock, he said, "what's got you so worked up?"

Grinning, Nero grabbed a laptop from thin air and flipped open its cover, revealing a word document. "I'm about to submit my very first fanfiction on Fanfiction . net! But I need a proofreader and I thought you might be able to help me."

Julian raised an eyebrow. He was never interested in the realm of fanfiction. He remembered that his classmates in school loved to discuss fanfiction, especially the girls. They would giggle with each other as they scrolled at their phone screens. Everyone was so obsessed with it that it became the focus of their lives. Julian and the teachers would roll their eyes and murmur something about 'kids these days' and whatnot.

"I didn't know that you were into this kind of stuff."

Nero grinned and shrugged. "Well, you never really liked fanfiction so I thought that it wasn't worth talking with you about it. But your friends are also starting to write their own fanfiction, and I figured why not."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind that! Read mine first!" Nero shoved the laptop towards Julian.

.

 _Ryuga woke up and looked around his bedroom. It was in disarray—clothes were scattered across the floor; Styrofoam boxes that contained bits of leftover food attracted ants, and to make things worse he couldn't find his beyblade anywhere._

 _Panic overwhelmed his being. He leapt out of bed and started opening drawers and throwing things everywhere to try and find L-Drago. Despite that, he was still unable to find his beyblade._

 _Just as Ryuga was on the verge of giving up, his bedroom door burst open._

" _Ryuga! Ryuga!" Kenta cried._

" _What?" Ryuga snapped._

" _I found something that might belong to you!"_

 _Upon hearing the boy's words, his eyes widened._

 _Kenta extended his arms towards Ryuga. "It's in my hands."_

 _._

"Hmm… looks okay so far." Julian mused.

As soon as he laid his eyes on the next paragraph, he immediately regretted his words.

.

 _When Kenta opened his hands, rainbows came flying out of it!_

 _Ryuga screamed in terror as he bolted out of the room by smashing the window and leaping out. The rainbow flew through the window and was ready to hunt down Ryuga... for some reason. There is a reason but we just don't know yet! Anyway, Ryuga dashed across the street and the rainbow gave chase. After an hour of running, he was starting to get tired, but the rainbow continued to chase him._

" _Oh no! What do I do? Without my L-Drago I am basically defenceless! Please have mercy on me rainbow!" Ryuga cried as he knelt on the road and begged the rainbow to not hurt him._

 _Just as he thought that his butt was about to be painted in rainbows, a glorious horse with wings stood in front of Ryuga, protecting him from the rainbow. He thought that the blue aura emitting from the horse with wings was warm and relaxing._

 _._

"Nero, it's called a Pegasus. And what the heck? Rainbows? This doesn't make any sense. Plus, Ryuga is extremely out of character."

"Big bro, it's called a crackfic. They aren't supposed to make sense."

.

" _Stop in the name of beyblade! Why are you harassing the Dragon Emperor?!" The horse with wings bellowed._

" _Stay out of this!" The rainbow shrieked._

 _A red-haired scarf boy came running towards the winged horse and hugged its neck. "Shut up! Pegasis is the bodyguard of the emperor! And as its owner, I will not permit you to paint Pegasis's butt with rainbows!"_

 _The rainbow sneered. "Try me, Ginga!"_

 _Ginga took out a pointy sword from his butt (ouch), aimed it at the rainbow and threw it. It stabbed the rainbow in the chest! And now the rainbow is bleeding rainbows._

" _Noooooo!" The rainbow screamed in agony as it fell into its own puddle of rainbow blood._

" _Yayyy!" Ginga cheered as he lifted his sword up in the air. Unfortunately, he accidentally stabbed Pegasis in the eye and now his empty eye socket was bleeding blue blood. Pegasis cried out in pain and bitch slapped Ginga._

 _._

"Bitch slap?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! It's just more badass than a normal slap."

.

 _Ginga roared in anger. "How dare you slap me!" And then he bitch slapped Pegasis twice. Pegasis fell to the ground, defeated by the fabulousness of Ginga's bitch slaps._

 _Ryuga, who witnessed the entire incident cowered in fright. He certainly didn't want to be at the receiving end of that legendary bitch slap._

" _Oh please, mighty Ginga! Please spare me!"_

 _Ginga smiled warmly at the trembling boy before him. "Please don't be afraid. I will not harm you."_

" _Phew." Ryuga sighed in relief._

" _I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOU FOR MY DINNER!"_

 _Ryuga let out a girlish scream and ran for the hills._

 _Ginga laughed like a madman. "Now that my enemy is gone, I can finally enjoy life." He proceeded to pull out a beach chair, a beach umbrella and orange juice from his butt and sighed in content. But then he realised that he forgot his shades. He knew that Kenta had them, so he went to Ryuga's house where Kenta was._

" _Kentaaaaaa! I need my epic shades to show everyone how much of a badass I am!" Ginga called out. However, when he opened the front door, rainbows shot out and kicked him all the way to Mars._

 _Kenta stepped on the front porch feeling triumphant. Finally, he had gotten rid of Ginga! Now nobody will call him 'Ginga's Waterboy' anymore!_

.

"I don't know if I should continue reading this."

"But big bro! Do this for me, please!" Nero pleaded as he gave his best puppy eyes possible.

Julian sighed in defeat.

.

 _Kenta proceeded to sit on Ginga's beach chair and sipped on his orange juice. Why was he wearing shades when it was about to rain, the world may never know._

 _Soon it started to rain, but Kenta didn't care. As he continued sipping on his drink, he heard a certain someone screaming and shouting._

" _ARRGGHHH!1!1! LION GALE FORCE WALLLLL!11!"_

" _SHUT UP KYOYA!"_

" _SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING BRAT! I'M TRYING TO BLOW THE RAIN AWAY!"_

" _It's hopeless, you should give up."_

" _CUT THE CRAP! YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAYYYYY!1!" Kyoya then commanded Leone to blow Kenta all the way to Jupiter._

 _Meanwhile, Ginga was having a whale of a time with King in Mars, kicking up red sand everywhere while screaming like maniacs and running at supersonic speeds. Kenta, on the other hand, was stuck with Dynamis in Jupiter._

 _._

"Nero, Jupiter is a gas planet. There wouldn't be any solid land for them to stand on."

"Were you listening earlier? I told you that this is a crackfic, and it's all about randomness!"

.

" _Long ago, a star fell from the sky. It fell into the hands of humans who then decided to turn the precious stone into powerful spinning tops for some reason. Why can't they make cool weaponry out of it? Anyway, another star that collected negative energy from space fell into the hands of the douchebag King Hades. He wanted world domination and made a heavy ass top that would destroy the world. This made no sense at all; if the world is destroyed there would be no subjects to rule over and shape an ideal kingdom. What an idiot. But King Zeus was done with his shit and sent out his minions to destroy Hades. They just weren't meant for the job since they were in the middle of watching anime when Zeus pulled their butts out of the couch and told them to wreck some idiot who wanted to destroy the world just because he wanted to. Gaia saw this and said screw this and lend the lazy bums her power to seal Hades because he was getting on her nerves. Hades was sentenced to underground military camp for centuries and was pissed as hell. He promised to return and vent his anger on the people just because he could. Zeus and the Naruto wannabes decided to pass down their problem to the future generations because they didn't care. Besides, they would be long dead by the time Nemesis awakened so why bother? And so, our story continues in the hands of our generation. Kenta, shouldn't you be doing something to help prevent Nemesis's arrival? What are you just standing there for?"_

" _I want to die," Kenta said before falling flat onto the ground._

 _THE END_

 _._

"No offence Nero, but that was the worst piece of literature that I had to sit through," Julian said, disgust dripping from his words. "Who would want to read such a nonsensical story?"

"Correction: EVERYONE would want to read my story. Look at the most reviewed stories on this site." Nero clicked on the filter button and searched for the most reviewed stories. Sure enough, similar stories appeared on the list.

.

 _ **Masamune eats a potato**_

 _ **The Wacky Adventures of Kyoya and Mr. Snail!**_

 _ **Tsubassa teaches Yu how to fly like a f****** majestic eagle**_

 _._

In addition, there were other stories labelled 'songfics'. "Hey Nero. What are these songfics?" Julian asked.

"Oh, that's for you to learn another time. So, were there any critical errors in my story?"

"There doesn't seem to anything grammatically wrong. There aren't any spelling errors that I can find."

Nero grinned.

"However, the plot is absolute nonsense and it's horribly paced." Julian shoved the laptop back to Nero.

"But I told you, it's a crackfic! The key to writing one is to write things that make no sense. It's called humour."

"Is this what you kids consider humour?" Julian asked with a deadpan expression.

Nero nodded.

Julian sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Do whatever. Let's see how many positive reviews you'll get out of that trash you call literature. By the way, what's the title?"

"You're so negative," Nero said as he published his story. "It's called _Randomness Chronicles_. Brilliant title, huh?"

"Do you even know what a chronicle actually means…? Never mind…"

 **…**

Nero was sitting on a chair relaxing, waiting for reviews to pour in. Julian on the other hand, was playing some games on his phone.

"Aha! I've got a review!" Nero screeched, falling off his chair in excitement.

"What does it say?" Julian asked.

"Okie! It says:

 _OMG! Haha, this is too funny! Favourite!"_

"...what? How did he or she found it funny?"

Nero laughed. "He or she probably has a good sense of humour. Oh, I got another one! It says:

 _This is priceless!"_

"Priceless?" Julian's right eyelid began to twitch. "I'll tell you what's priceless, _Kyoya's Biggest Fan_! The—"

"Oh hush. Don't take it so seriously." Nero said as he patted his brother's shoulders to calm him down. "Hey, another one! It says:

 _Rofl, this is the best story that I have read in my entire lifetime!"_

"He or she has probably only read stories from this atrocious site." Julian huffed in annoyance.

"Salty… oh! Two more reviews! They say:

 _Dat title thou…_

 _This is amazing! Please continue!"_

Julian checked the stats for the story and was in shock. "Your story already has twenty favourites and nine follows? What!? Why would people even follow a story when it's already complete?"

Nero snickered. "Well, looks like the readers have spoken. I can't wait to see how many more favourites and reviews I'll get tomorrow."

Julian's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he backed up against a wall, clutching his forehead. His brain tried to comprehend what had happened and tried to come up with an appropriate response. "I… I don't understand. How is this possible? What has become of fine and artistic literature?"

"Hey, there are also good stories on this site. You just have to search for it."

"Whatever Nero, I'm done for the day. You go on ahead and enjoy your fanfiction or whatever. By the way, did you say something about my friends writing fanfiction too?"

"Yup! Which reminds me, Wales has written his fanfiction and wants you to proofread it too!" Nero said cheerfully.

Julian let out an inaudible gasp of horror as he dashed out of the room.

* * *

 **Sup Beyblade community. It's been a couple of years since I've written anything for Beyblade. (My old fics are shit. If you're looking for a laugh or cringe they are the ones for you.)**

 **Oh poor Julian, being subjected to the horrors of bad fanfiction.**

 **Next up is Walessss! How will his story fair I wonder?**


	2. Wales

_Don't get so worked up. Nero is still a child and still has a lot more to learn. Of course, it'll be bad. Surely Wales's story will be better._ Julian reassured himself as he sat at his desk with Wales beside him. His mouse hovered over the word document cautiously, as if afraid to click on it to discover the contents inside. Wales gave him a questioning look as if to ask, "what are you waiting for?" After moments of awkward silence, Wales grabbed the mouse from Julian's hands and clicked on the document.

Julian let out a heavy sigh. _Well, here goes nothing._

.

 _Tsubasa sat on the very top of a steel structure of an abandoned construction site, looking up at the sky._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

.

"Uhm, Wales? Are those bold lines Tsubasa's thoughts?"

"Uhh, no. It's the song."

Julian looked surprised. "What song? What does it have to do with the story?"

"Wow, you're seriously way behind the times." Wales shook his head. "It's _Locked Away_ by R. City _._ Surely you would have heard it at least once on the radio."

"Now that you mention it, the lyrics do sound familiar."

.

 _Eagle was soaring through the inky black sky gracefully without a care in the world._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?  
**_ _After the World Championships, Tsubasa wanted some time for himself._

 _ **Right about now…**_

 _A lot of things had happened, and it was overwhelming him so much that it clouded his senses._

 _ **If a judge for life me...  
Would you stay by my side?  
Or is ya gonna say good-bye?  
Can you tell me right now?**_

 _The Dark Power, his hospitalisation and the Spiral Force incident._

 _ **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life**_

 _ **Shawty, would it be alright**_

 _ **Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)**_

 _._

"Why must there be a chunk of song lyrics after every sentence? I find it a bit distracting." Julian commented.

"It's called a songfic if you haven't caught up already. It's meant to be like this." Wales defended.

"Yes, but still. Imagine yourself reading a story while listening to a song at the same time. How are you supposed to concentrate?"

"Well, I can. For your information, I do that all the time."

"Well, you can multi-task but I can't, and probably the majority of your readers can't too."

"Oh please. The people who read songfics are used to this kind of writing style. Now please continue reading my fanfic."

Julian let out a huff of annoyance.

.

 _Without the help and support from his friends, he would have been a goner._

 _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)  
Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)  
Would you be there to always hold me down?**_

 _His white hair flowed gently in the night breeze, and it made him feel contented._

 _ **Tell me would you really cry for me? (would you really cry for me?)  
Baby, don't lie to me (baby, don't lie to me)  
If I didn't have anything... (what's up?)  
I wanna know would you stick around?**_

 _Tsubasa wondered, just for a moment, if his friends ever thought that he was a burden._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _He shook his head to get rid of the undesirable thoughts._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _His eagle let out a cry of reassurance as if having read his master's thoughts._

 _ **Skiddly-dong-dong-dong dang**_

.

"Skiddly… what?"

"It's part of the song Julian," Wales said flatly.

"Alright, but I would prefer if you not include that part in. To me, it just ruins the mood of the story." Julian said in disapproval.

.

 _"I'm alright, Eagle," Tsubasa said in a soft voice._

 _ **All I want is somebody real who don't need much  
A gal I know that I can trust...  
To be here when money low**_

 _The bald eagle perched on the boy's shoulder and gave him a light nuzzle on the cheek._

 _ **If I did not have nothing else to give but love...  
Would that even be enough?  
Gal, meh need fi know (ah-ha)**_

 _Tsubasa suddenly realised that he was worrying over nothing._

 _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)  
Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)  
Would you be there to always hold me down?**_

 _There was no way in the entire wide world would his friends ever leave him behind._

 _ **Tell me would you really cry for me? (would you really cry for me?)  
Baby, don't lie to me (baby, don't lie to me)  
If I didn't have anything... (what's up?)  
I wanna know would you stick around?**_

 _They had been through thick and thin, and they all possessed a fiery passion for Beyblade._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _He knew that they were all good souls that put others before themselves._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?  
**_ _If they really hated him that much, they would have flat out ignored him, or throw hurtful remarks at him._

 _ **Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (want me)  
Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (call me)  
If you knew I wasn't ballin'  
'Cause I need a gal who's always by my side…**_

 _Letting out a dry laugh, he lifted his head to let the cool wind kiss his tan skin._

 _ **Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (need me)  
Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?  
Or is ya just tryna play me?  
'Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life...  
**_ _The moon was starting to sink down the horizon, and the few rays of the sun were beginning to peek its way through._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _The beginning of a new day reflected his thoughts clearly._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _He was a new man, and his ugly past is now behind him._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _He would lift his head up proudly and face life's challenges honourably._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _With a renewed vigour, Tsubasa climbed down the steel structure and left for home with a smile._

 _ **Would you still love me the same?  
**_

 _ **THE END**_

.

"So, how was it?" Wales asked as he leant forward, eager for a response.

"It wasn't that bad. The writing itself was clear and managed to stir the appropriate emotions. The plot was consistent and not all over the place." The corners of Wales's mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. " _However,_ it becomes a pain to read when there is a chunk of song lyrics after every. goddammed. sentence. It interrupts the flow of the story."

"So..?"

"So, I want you to alter the frequency of the lyrics, so as it does not interrupt the flow of the story."

"Sure." Wales grabbed the laptop and began editing away.

* * *

"I'm done." Wales announced as he typed the final word on the keyboard.

.

 _Tsubasa sat on the very top of a steel structure of an abandoned construction site, looking up at the sky._

 _Eagle was soaring through the inky black sky gracefully without a care in the world._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _After the World Championships, Tsubasa wanted some time for himself._

 _A lot of things had happened, and it was overwhelming him so much that it clouded his senses._

 _ **Right about now...  
If a judge for life me...  
Would you stay by my side?  
Or is ya gonna say good-bye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright  
Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)**_

 _The Dark Power, his hospitalisation and the Spiral Force incident._

 _Without the help and support from his friends, he would have been a goner._

 _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)  
Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me? (would you really cry for me?)  
Baby, don't lie to me (baby, don't lie to me)  
If I didn't have anything... (what's up?)  
I wanna know would you stick around?**_

 _His white hair flowed gently in the night breeze, and it made him feel contented._

 _Tsubasa wondered, just for a moment, if his friends ever thought that he was a burden._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _He shook his head to get rid of the undesirable thoughts._

 _His eagle let out a cry of reassurance as if having read his master's thoughts._

 _ **Skiddly-dong-dong-dong dang**_

.

"Wales…"

"Yes?"

"You just placed _larger_ chunks of song lyrics right after two sentences."

"I just did what you asked."

Julian slapped his palms on his face. "No, I did not. You just did a bad job in altering it. And didn't I tell you to get rid of the _skiddly-dong-dang_ part?"

* * *

Wales pushed the laptop to Julian's side. "Here it is."

"I hope you did a better job."

.

 _Tsubasa sat on the very top of a steel structure of an abandoned construction site, looking up at the sky._

 _Eagle was soaring through the inky black sky gracefully without a care in the world._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _After the World Championships, Tsubasa wanted some time for himself._

 _A lot of things had happened, and it was overwhelming him so much that it clouded his senses._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws**_

 _ **If I couldn't be strong**_

 _ **Tell me honestly**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _The Dark Power, his hospitalisation and the Spiral Force incident._

 _Without the help and support from his friends, he would have been a goner._

 _ **Right about now...  
If a judge for life me...  
Would you stay by my side?  
Or is ya gonna say good-bye?**_

 _ **Can you tell me right now?**_

 _His white hair flowed gently in the night breeze, and it made him feel contented._

 _Tsubasa wondered, just for a moment, if his friends ever thought that he was a burden._

 _ **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright  
Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)**_

 _He shook his head to get rid of the undesirable thoughts._

 _His eagle let out a cry of reassurance as if having read his master's thoughts._

 _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)  
Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)  
Would you be there to always hold me down?**_

.

"Goddammit Wales…"

Wales rolled his eyes while Julian wasn't looking.

* * *

"Alright, attempt number 3," Julian spoke as he placed down a cup of tea.

.

 _Tsubasa sat on the very top of a steel structure of an abandoned construction site, looking up at the sky._

 _Eagle was soaring through the inky black sky gracefully without a care in the world._

 _After the World Championships, Tsubasa wanted some time for himself._

 _ **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _A lot of things had happened, and it was overwhelming him so much that it clouded his senses._

 _The Dark Power, his hospitalisation and the Spiral Force incident._

 _Without the help and support from his friends, he would have been a goner._

 _ **If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?**_

 _His white hair flowed gently in the night breeze, and it made him feel contented._

 _Tsubasa wondered, just for a moment, if his friends ever thought that he was a burden._

 _He shook his head to get rid of the undesirable thoughts._

 _ **Right about now...  
If a judge for life me...  
Would you stay by my side?  
Or is ya gonna say good-bye?  
Can you tell me right now?**_

 _His eagle let out a cry of reassurance as if having read his master's thoughts._

 _"I'm alright, Eagle," Tsubasa said in a soft voice._

 _The bald eagle perched on the boy's shoulder and gave him a light nuzzle on the cheek._

 _ **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright  
Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)**_

.

"This was not what I had in mind…" Julian muttered disapprovingly.

Wales let out a loud groan. "Oh god, just _what_ do you want? I don't want to edit it a fourth time!"

"Excuse me, but being an author, you are _supposed_ to edit it many times to ensure that your draft is as polished as possible for publishing!" The blonde snapped, annoyed at his friend's lazy attitude.

"Only a crazy person like you would edit drafts a million times." Wales hissed in a low voice.

Upon hearing this, Julian suddenly stood up from his seat and glared daggers at the brunette. "Is this what I get for helping you with your story? Fine, be that way! Publish that draft and we'll see how many positive reviews it'll get!"

Wales narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge.

"By the way, what's the title?"

"Locked Away."

"Very creative."

* * *

"I'm still baffled as to why you chose this _skiddly-dong-dang_ song. After much analysis of the lyrics, I feel that the message of the song is about a man wondering if his lady will continue to stay with him even if he had nothing left to give. It doesn't really fit with your insecure Tsubasa story." Julian said as he continued to drink more tea from his fancy little cup.

"This song has a name, y'know. Show it some respect." Wales retorted as he refreshed his email for the sixtieth time. "Oh yeah, I need to use the restroom. Be right back."

After Wales left the room, there was a really loud _ding_ sound—a notification. Julian opened the notification and read the review.

 _Omg i luv dis song!_

"Huh, this doesn't really say anything about the story in general." He heard a couple more annoyingly loud _dings_. "Moving on."

 _Damn m8 this is g8._

 _This was really emotional! I literally felt like crying. ;-;_

"You cried huh? I felt like crying when I was proofreading this goddamned story."

Just then, the door to his room slammed open. Instead of seeing Wales, it was Nero. "Big broooooo! My story already has thirty favourites and fifteen reviews!" When Julian ignored Nero, the young boy leant towards him to see what his older brother was up to. "Ooh, Wales's fanfic is doing pretty good!"

"Whatever. I'm just waiting for more imbeciles to leave unsophisticated reviews."

Nero chuckled. "No offence, but I think you're the one that's the imbecile when it comes to internet language. Do you even know what g8 and m8 means?" He didn't wait for the elder to respond. "Time's up! It's 'great' and 'mate'! And the two semicolons sandwiched between a dash is an emoticon for a crying face."

Julian waved a hand dismissively. "Yes yes, whatever."

After a while, Wales returned from the restroom. "How's my story doing?"

"Crap." Julian sneered.

"Amazing!" Nero cheered. "You have a total of eight reviews!"

Wales opened his notifications and read the reviews.

 _The story was short, but it's really sweet!_

 _Awww, we love you Tsubasa! 3_

 _This is one of my favourite songs of all time! Good job! :)_

 _It's cute! Plz do another one of Tsubasa he's hoooottttt._

 _-clap clap- Cool! Do u take requests?_

Wales smirked in victory. "Hah! Take that, Konzern."

Julian fell off his chair in shock. "I can't believe that people actually like this kind of thing. Those lyrics don't even belong to you! You're just ripping off someone else's work and making it your own. Doesn't this count as plagiarism?"

Wales shrugged. "Fanficiton isn't as serious as actual published literature. It's all about having fun."

"It's just an insult to the good literature out there!" Julina continued rambling in his mother tongue.

"Just leave him be. He hasn't grown accustomed to fanfiction yet." Nero said to Wales, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Goddammit Wales.**

 **I found the perfect cover for this story. Thanks to sofialara24/iheartland for this masterpiece.**

 **The songfic was a pain in the ass to write. I don't like songfics, but apparently Wales does. I feel your pain Julian ;-;**

 **This chapter was a little boring, but Sophie's one will be** _ **really**_ **interesting. :D**


	3. Sophie

**Note: To prevent this story from receiving a Mature tag, suggestive words and phrases will be censored. The case can't be said for Julian and the gang (Nero is an exception).**

* * *

"Good day Julian." Sophie greeted as she entered his office.

"I wish it were true," Julian grumbled before letting out a heavy sigh.

"What's got you so worked up?" Sophie asked politely as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Wales and Nero asked me to look through their 'stories'". Julian made an air quote with his fingers. "But I think I'm just exaggerating. It's nothing for you to worry about, though."

Sophie beamed. "That's great! Hey, I've been working on my story too. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind looking at it?"

Hearing this, Julian froze. He flashbacked at the horrendous fanfiction that he had to previously sit through. "B-but why me? I'm sure you could ask someone else to help you, like Klaus?"

Sophie giggled. "Nero and Wales's stories have become a great success on the site, and _you_ helped to polish their drafts. Who else am I supposed to ask?"

"But—"

"Klaus is currently busy with his own story, y'know. I don't want to disturb him."

As much as he wanted to make a run for it, he knew he couldn't bear to reject his friend's request. Not when she asked so politely. "Alright. Let's take a look."

Sophie let out a soft victory cheer as she handed over her laptop to Julian.

.

 _A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the night sky, and a deafening boom of thunder came after. Nile let out a yelp of surprise for the fourth time, hugging his pillow with extreme ferocity. He hated himself for acting like a little kid, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get rid of his deep-rooted fear of storms. Every time he sees the clouds being illuminated by flickering lights, a sudden surge of anxiety and fear crawls up his throat, and it takes all his willpower not to scream if he was around other people._

 _It was about time for their match with Gan Gan Galaxy, and he was sharing a room with Kyoya. Of course, there had to be a storm tonight of all nights. Great, just great._

 _There was a sudden clap of thunder that caught Nile off guard, and a high-pitched scream escaped his throat. He clamped his mouth shut, hoping that he didn't wake Kyoya up. Unfortunately, Nile heard him groan in annoyance, before hearing the ruffling of sheets. "What the hell, is there a mouse or something?"_

" _It was probably a mouse scuttling around. I didn't expect this motel to be_ that _bad. I'll go complain to the mana—" Another clap of thunder resounded and Nile screamed again, this time even louder than his previous screams._

 _Kyoya immediately shot to a sitting position. "What? Don't tell me that was_ you _screaming Nile."_

 _Nile's cheeks flared up in embarrassment as he quickly tried to cover it up, but a part of him knew that his shameful secret was now exposed. "You must have been mistaken! Surely it was another mouse that sneaked into our room!"_

 _Even with his back faced at Kyoya, he could sense his friend rolling his eyes. "Oh please. You scream like a little girl."_

" _It's not like I want to act like a damsel in distress! It's just a fear that I can't get rid of!" Nile retorted, burying his face into the pillow._

.

Julian nodded his head in approval. Compared to Wales and Nero's stories, Sophie's one was above par. For a moment, he did not regret staying to help her.

.

 _Kyoya sighed and got up to sit beside Nile on the bed. "Oh really? If that's so, then how am I supposed to get my sleep knowing that you'll start screeching when there's thunder?" The greenette looked out of the window. "I don't think the storm's gonna be over anytime soon."_

 _Looking around, Nile's eyes laid on a piece of rag lying on the desk. He picked it up examined it. It looked dirty, but he didn't see anything else he could use to gag himself. His scarf was probably stained with dirt, mud and sweat from his training. Compared to the rag, it was disgusting on so many levels. He drew in a breath and stuffed the piece of cloth into his mouth._

 _Kyoya saw what Nile was doing and raised an eyebrow. The Egyptian just huffed, and with tremendous strength, pushed Kyoya off the bed. He let out a surprised cry as his bottom slammed onto the floor._

 _The Leone blader let out a predatory growl as he pounced onto the Horus blader, pinning him to the bed. He then yanked the rag out of Nile's mouth._

" _Hey, what's the big deal?" Nile snapped, glaring at his friend._

 _Kyoya let out a chuckle. Before Nile could ask any more questions, Kyoya had his lips claimed._

.

Julian blinked. Given the circumstances, he wasn't expecting them to kiss at all. Then again, Sophie was a female, and he knew how they adore the romance genre. He didn't think too much about it.

"Sophie, is there such a term as 'greenette?'"

"It's the internet term for someone with green hair. Since words such as brunette exist, why not have one for all the different hair colours?"

.

 _A muffled cry managed to escape from Nile's throat as he attempted to push the boy off. This time, however, he was unable to do so. Kyoya deepened the kiss and used his tongue to prod Nile's lips open. When he refused, the greenette used more force._

 _Nile felt lightheaded from the lack of air and managed to break their kiss for a split second. However, Kyoya used this chance to plunge his tongue into his wet cavern. Lewd smacking sounds echoed across the room as their tongues battled for dominance._

.

"Tongue wrestling?" Julian raised a brow.

"Yes. It gives the kiss a little more… action." Sophie replied.

.

 _Saliva dribbled down their chins as the kiss continued. When they broke apart, a delicate thread of saliva connected them, until Kyoya licked his lips. Right now, Nile was a blushing mess._

" _Cut it out!" Nile whined._

" _How about… no?" Kyoya smirked devilishly as he proceeded to attack his neck with rough kisses. Nile let out a squeak as Kyoya sucked on his sweet spot. He was blinded for a moment when his shirt was taken off. "H-hey! What in the wor- ahh!" He let out a cry as his ****** was being toyed with._

.

Julian felt his face turn red as his eyes widened. "W-what?" He slowly arched his back and felt his palms sweating.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked innocently.

"I didn't sign up for this..."

She frowned. "Oh, I didn't know you were uncomfortable with these kinds of stories. I apologise for making you uncomfortable.

Julian quickly regained his professional composure. "Oh no. I apologise for being a wimp. It's my duty to ensure that your draft is polished and ready for submission."

Upon hearing this, Sophie's face lit up and her frown was turned upside down. "Really? Thank you!"

The blonde knew fully well where the story was going. Truthfully, he was never comfortable with reading explicit lovemaking scenes. However, he didn't want to receive a reputation for being a wuss for making a big fuss over adult content. He was nearing his adult years anyway, and it didn't hurt to dive into such content. Another part of him hoped that the details were less explicit and that the lovemaking would only be briefly mentioned or implied.

Fat chance.

.

 _Currently, Nile's thoughts and emotions were all messed up. He had no idea what was going on. Why was Kyoya acting like this? Was he harbouring all these feelings of lust for him all this while? For how long?_

 _He let out a lewd cry as his other ****** received the same treatment. When the greenette stopped, his face was flushed and his pants were heavy._

 _"I'm not done yet," Kyoya said huskily as he littered butterfly kisses on his chest. He journeyed lower and lower till he reached the Egyptian's pants. With a swift tug, his pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles. He reached out to grab his *****, but stopped himself as he thought of a brilliant idea._

 _Kyoya took the rag from earlier and wrapped Nile's eyes, receiving an annoyed whine from his partner._

" _Be a good boy, okay?" The dominant said before engulfing the other's **** into his mouth. Nile screamed in pleasure as he felt his mind go hazy. He had never thought that his ***** would bring him so much ecstasy. Sure, he had p******** himself whenever he had *** dreams or morning w**d, but being touched by someone else was a completely different feeling._

.

Julian prayed that Sophie's couldn't see how embarrassed he was. He was breathing rather heavily; his palms were clammy and his heart was beating rapidly. As much as he wanted to skim over the sentences, he knew that by doing so would make him an irresponsible editor. Inside his head, he was chanting _for the love of god please let this story be over._ It wasn't that Sophie's writing was bad; it was the event going on between the two characters that were making everything difficult and awkward for him.

Just as he thought that things couldn't get any worse, Wales, Klaus and Nero had to arrive at the worst time possible. Nero was hopping up and down and grinning like a madman.

"Guess what, big bro! My story has more favourites than Wales's!"

"Hah. Mine has more reviews." Wales retorted.

"I call bollocks on that."

"You can't deny a fact, my dear boy."

"Nuh-uh!"

Meanwhile, Klaus was just standing there, listening to the two boys bicker.

Julian was about to yell at them to shut up when he realised that he was in the middle of proofreading an explicit fanfiction. God forbid Nero ever peeking at the laptop screen and asking what was going on in the story. He was only twelve, for heaven's sake!

The blonde cleared his throat. "Klaus, if you don't mind, could you please escort Nero and Wales out of my office? I have something important to attend to."

Upon hearing their names, the boys stopped bickering and turned to face Julian.

"But whyyyy?" Nero whined. "We came here to check on Sophie's fanfic. I heard it was pretty darn cool."

"Nero's right. Don't throw us out just yet."

"That's not important. Could you please mind your own business and leave?" Julian snapped, his patience running thin.

Luckily, Sophie understood him and managed to convince Nero to leave by promising him anything he wanted if they were left alone. Nero let out a shrill scream as he dashed out of the office.

The Italian let out a sigh. "Oh god. Later he'll pester me to get him his own private arcade. But I guess I ought to thank you, Sophie."

"No problem~"

"By the way Soph, what's the big deal about your story that you don't want Nero to see?" Wales said, leaning over to peek at the laptop screen. Julian attempted to shield it from the Cetus blader's prying eyes, but he was too late. His eyes widened as he let out a few _oohs._

Klaus was polite enough not to pry him for any juicy details. He knew that Julian was uncomfortable with whatever that was on the screen and excused himself.

"Why can't you be more like Klaus?" Julian chided.

"Cause I'm not Klaus, mother." Wales snickered.

"Whatever. Now would you please be a good boy and sit still while I go through Sophie's story?"

Wales pretended to ponder over Julian's request. "How about no?" He then took a seat next to Julian and peered at the screen.

Sophie noticed that Julian's face was visibly red and his body temperature was rising. "Are you okay Julian? You seem unwell." She then gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"He's not sick. He's just embarrassed. It's too much for him, you see." Wales said, trying his hardest not to grin.

"No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine. Can I please continue reading?" Julian snapped, unsure of how much more nonsense he could take from the Cetus blader.

"Julian, if you're uncomfortable I can perfectly understand. You don't have to force yourself. I can get Wales to help me." Sophie reassured.

"Sophie's right. It seems that you might faint any moment. Let me take the reins."

Julian didn't need to be told twice. He immediately shoved the laptop to Wales, dragged a chair to a far corner and grabbed a book to read.

* * *

 _At least this book that I'm reading now isn't making me uncomfortable._

While Julian was reading, he couldn't help but notice how Wales and Sophie were laughing and joking while proofreading the story. It seemed like they were having a fun time, while he himself blushed and made everything so awkward. He began to wonder if the duo were actually polishing up the errors instead of giggling at the _content_.

Seeing Wales being so laid back and casual about such material, there was a possibility that he was…

"We're done!" Sophie squealed. "I hope that the traffic is good today."

"What traffic? The road seems fine." Nero asked as he strolled in, holding his bey launcher in one hand.

"Oh silly. I'm talking about viewer traffic. It's kinda like—"

Sophie was interrupted by a loud _ding._

"A review already?" Wales cried out, astonished.

"Did they even read the entire story properly?" Julian murmured. He put his book down and approached them, curious as to what the review was.

 _Hawt!_

"As expected," Sophie said.

"By the way Sophie, what did you write about? For some reason, big bro doesn't want me to know about it." The young boy crossed his arms and glared at his older brother.

The three teens shared a look.

"Let's just say it's about two great guy friends having a magical time together." Sophie summarised, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What magical time?"

Before she could answer, there were another couple of _dings._ Everyone present all looked at the screen eagerly.

 _Omg Kyoya and Nile are my OTP!_

 _I want another chapter this is to good i love that couple_

 _Jesus Christ this is so smutty, I love it!_

 _Yes! Another yaoi fanfic of these two hotties!_

"Yaoi? Smutty?" Julian questioned.

"It's a term to describe BL on the internet, such as drawings and stories for example. Smutty, or smut refers to explicit content if you get what I'm saying." Wales explained, raising his eyebrow cheekily.

"BL? Is it some kind of brand name?"

Wales slapped his palm to his face, Sophie fell out of the couch, and Nero just stared at his older brother.

"Boys Love," Sophie said flatly.

Julian nodded. "Ah, I see. But you can't really blame me for my lack of knowledge in that department. My father had never really talked with me about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, now I see why you were so… embarrassed." Sophie said in realisation. Wales just snorted.

"Honestly, your ignorance in BL is extremely amusing. I _could_ be your private tutor if you're willing to learn more, y'know?"

At this, Julian felt his entire body heat up in embarrassment. "Wales!" He grabbed a book and aimed it straight at the blue Cetus blader. Wales raised his arms in an attempt to defend himself from the blow.

"Relax! I'm not asking you out if that's what you're wondering. I'm just kidding!"

"Actually for a moment, I thought you were…"

"Gay? No. I just read a lot of BL—or yaoi—material. Sorry to burst your bubble, though."

Julian just rolled his eyes.

Soon there were a couple of more _dings._

 _*Massive nosebleed* Holy cow! I can't handle the hotness!_

 _omg more s** i love it .I just adore that cuple and want it to last XD_

 _This chappie was awesome!_

 _huehuehue sexy Kyoya…_

 _I love it! I hope Benkei doesn't catch them in the act._

 _you r the best , you make it feel as if we were there with them_

 _19 gay unicorns out of 10_

"That's a lot of reviews. You already have twelve." Wales noted.

Nero looked at the screen with pure fascination. "Wooow. How did you do it, Sophie? Tell me!" He began tugging the girl's arms.

"It's a secret," Sophie said, winking.

Nero pouted and crossed his arms.

They waited for five minutes, and the reviews and favourites were flowing in faster than mass goods produced at a busy factory. Even though there were a couple of negative reviews that went, ' _eww gross they having s** that's dirty',_ Sophie's fanfic was _very_ well received.

 _your good at this keep writing!_

 _Love it! It was awesome, I can't tell which part is my favorite they are all great!_

 _i just hope there's more smexy stuff invovled. -.o_

 _Soo nose bIooding at this time_

 _I ALMOST SCREAMED AT 1AM! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!_

 _I loved your story it made me laugh it made my heart pound so thank u for taking all those days also dedication. :3 !_

 _omg, the detail put into this story is marvelous mixture of words and quotes! I absolutely loved reading it, its probaly the best Kyoya x Niel story I've ever read,,,_

 _Please write more!_

Of course, since Sophie's fanfic was a yaoi, there were bound to be a few… weird reviews. Some were so bad that Julian had to shield Nero's eyes to preserve his innocence.

.

 _Me:*takes out hammer*would you like me to smash your tablet?  
You: Uhh...  
Me:*smashes it anyways* Here you can have my sisters!  
My sis:Wait what?!  
Lol ok u should be like the author to 50 shades of gray or something like dang. lolz ok bye (:V)_

 _._

 _I Love all your FanFic's. I Mean i even made my own account so i can start making fanfic's. On a ''pervert'' or ''yaoi'' Level, you inspire me. I Would love for you to continue this for as long as you can. I Can always count on you!_

 _._

 _Hi there you should write your skills shouldn't be wasted_

 _._

 _Omg i f**king loved it i really really would love to meet you and act out some of these fantsies with you!_

 _._

 _I LOVED THOS WHOLE THING THE NASTIES WERE SO GOOD, I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MANY DIFFERENT WAYS I HAD T**CHED MYSELF...THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST PLEASURE IN A WHILE- LET THERE BE AN AUDIO BOOK I WILL BUY IT AND I MIGHT JUST DIE FROMA HEART ATACK FROM ALL THE FEELS AND HEART EXCERLERATINS (IK ITS WRONG BUT WHATEVER I AM EXCITED AT THE MOMENT ;) )YOU SHOULD DO MORE MY FRIEND ;) I WOULD AND SO WILL MY (BIG) FRIEND (AKA-MY ****) ;) PS. I DIDNT MEAN THE CHICKEN **** MORE LIKE MY BABY MAKER._

.

With red cheeks, Sophie slammed the laptop cover close. Nobody else objected.

"That's enough fanfiction for today. Let's head out for dinner."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

That night, Julian tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. He didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely curious about Sophie's fanfiction. After all, he didn't manage to finish reading it, and with all the questioning reviews posted, he wanted to know what was so 'fascinating' about yaoi.

And so, he took out his laptop, wrapped himself up in blankets and searched for Sophie's story. Her username was _ILoveWalesAsInTheSeaCreature._ How weird.

He searched up Wales's and Nero's stories and discovered their usernames.

 _MrxNicexGuy_

 _Satan'slittleangel_

Again, weird.

His eyes landed on the statistics of the yaoi fanfiction and he nearly choked on his own saliva. It was way more than Wales's and Nero's story statistics altogether.

53 follows, 89 favourites and 164 reviews all in one day. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Julian was determined to find out the secrets of yaoi and its success. In the end, he didn't get any sleep. His eyes were glued to the screen as his jaw hung open the entire time.

"So this is how they… oh. And what are they doing? They actually put it...without… oh. Oh... OH MY GOD."

* * *

 **Welp… this chapter was definitely something. Wales and Sophie are big yaoi fans apparently.**

 **Since this was a yaoi-centric chapter, I couldn't help but sneak in a little WalesxJulian.**

 **I have a headcanon that Julian's family isn't really fond of LGBT, kink or romantic sheez. They're really boring people when it comes to love, and the reason they can all get laid is because of their wealth.**

 **Fun fact: Most of the 'reviews' you saw just know were legitimate reviews I found on a yaoi fanfic on this site. I believe it was a Black Butler fanfic featuring Sebastian and Ciel. I'm not joking.**


	4. Julian's Dad not really

It was another normal morning in the Konzern family mansion. Julian was seated at the dining room having breakfast with his father and brother. His father was reading the newspaper while sipping on his coffee and Nero was playing with his action figures while eating his scrambled eggs and toast.

He felt immensely sleepy due to the lack of sleep from researching the 'secrets' of yaoi fanfiction, and was considering getting therapy.

"Big bro, why do you look so tired?" Nero asked.

"Tired? You must be imagining things." Julian replied.

"I agree. You do look tired. What have you been doing last night?" His father asked, closing his newspaper and putting it aside.

 _Crap._

"I have been completing some overdue paperwork. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, you need to worry about brushing up on your time management skills!"

"Sorry father, I will try harder next time."

His father snarled. "You better be, because I have something of utmost importance to announce to you today."

The two brothers looked at their father in earnest.

"I heard that you've been proofreading your friend's fanfiction."

Julian broke out in cold sweat.

Nero cracked a smile and nodded eagerly. "Yup! Thanks to big bro, my story is one of the most successful on the site, next to Sophie's of course."

A rare smile graced their father's lips as he nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. This is why I am opening a portal where selected people get to have their fanfics proofread by you, Julian."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. His palms began quivering, his breathing got heavier and the room started to spin.

"Yay! Big bro's gonna make fanfiction great again! Isn't that awesome big—oh no! Big bro! Are you alright!? BIG BRO!"

 **…**

When Julian regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Nero looking at him with concern.

"Big bro! Thank God you're awake!"

With some assistance from Nero, he sat upright on the bed with a pillow supporting his back.

"Did I…"

"Yup. You collapsed just like that. You need to get some rest."

He let out a defeated sigh. So the events that occurred earlier were not a dream after all. The throbbing pain at his temples began to hurt even more.

"Since when did father get into this… fanfiction?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. He's been addicted to this stuff since forever. At first I thought it was weird, but I realised that fanfics are actually pretty darn cool!"

Julian grimaced. Their father was a man who went through the finest education possible. There was no way that he would actually accept fanfiction as a part of his life. It was a pure insult to the respectable authors and good literature out there!

"Nero, please pass me that glass of water…"

 **...**

He spent days recovering from his trauma. When he felt that his head did not hurt and the room was not spinning anymore, he checked out his father's fanfiction profile.

 _LordOfFanfiction_

 _Member of Critics United_

 _I plan to make this pathetic site great again by reporting stories that violate the terms and conditions, and seek to aid illiterate authors in check their spelling, grammar and punctuation. However, due to the immense garbage that clogs this site, I am reaching out to other dedicated members who want to seek change and improve the quality of fanfiction for aid._

 _I have already found my first passionate and talented member of Critics United: SaviourOfFanfiction. I hope that more members can band together with us and make fanfiction dot net great again._

SaviourOfFanfiction? Who was that?

Just then, Julian received email notification. At first, he did not think much of it; probably another business email.

 _Fanfiction Email confirmation_

 _Please click_ _ **here**_ _to confirm your email and set up your account._

He was not sure when or why he clicked the link, but it all suddenly made sense now.

 _Welcome SaviourOfFanfiction!_

* * *

 **The torture is not over yet~**

 **I won't plan on making this arc too long, since I am juggling as many stories that I possibly can. But hey, I'm still alive and kicking.**

 **Let's make MFB fanfiction great again!**

 ***gets shot***


End file.
